


I Prefer Magenta (Remix of 'Purple is for Emperors')

by FuryRed



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles You Slut, Dom/sub, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Well maybe a bit of plot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: When Erik is hired as Charles’ bodyguard he can’t help but instantly dislike the smug, entitled little rich boy who seems to know absolutely everything about anything and anyone.Of course, that doesn’t mean Erik doesn’t want to fuck him…





	I Prefer Magenta (Remix of 'Purple is for Emperors')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Purple is for Emperors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587507) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> In which Charles and Erik meet under different circumstances, and don’t quite hit it off at first.

 

 

The first time Erik meets Charles he wants to spank him. Like, _really_ fucking spank him- pull down those godawful linen trousers he’s wearing and leave large red handprints on that glorious round arse of his, make him writhe and squeal with each slap, before biting down on one lush arse cheek and pressing his tongue into the mark to soothe it.

But Erik doesn’t.

There are a few reasons for Erik’s restraint, most prevalent of which is the fact that Erik is a Sub, and Subs are not supposed to behave in such a way. For his entire life Erik has been told what the ‘natural order’ is- that Subs are supposed to be compliant and yielding and, well, _submissive_ , but Erik has always struggled with his alignment, knowing that he would much rather be doing the taking than being taken. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to be controlled, cared for, and owned, just that- sexually speaking- his preferences are considered ‘abnormal’, to say the least.

The second (and perhaps most important) reason for Erik to not pull the goddamn car over, climb into the backseat with Charles, and bend him over is that Charles is essentially Erik’s boss, and such behaviour would likely get Erik fired. Okay, so it was actually Charles’ mother Sharon who hired Erik, but still the extension of power goes as far as Charles himself, and Erik knows he must therefore listen politely, smile and nod, be fucking courteous, and above all else not take his cock out and slap Charles around the face with it, no matter how tempting the idea is…

And so, Erik drives, listening to Charles prattling on in the backseat about some nonsense or another. Charles is undoubtedly intelligent, but there is an air of smugness to his words that Erik cannot abide, given it reminds him of all those arrogant Doms he’s met over the years- Doms who tried to bend (or break) Erik to their will, and quickly told him he was a ‘freak’ when he would not comply.

Charles is clearly a Dom. Clearly. Though he is several years younger than Erik and his frame is slight and his face is so youthful and so innocent that Erik can’t stop thinking about what it would look like covered in come, he is clearly a Dom. The air of entitlement about him says that much, as well as the confidence with which Charles speaks- like he is so completely sure of his own words that he never expects any countenance. Of course, in this instance Charles is right- Erik never offers any contradiction to Charles’ many (many) words, he simply sits and drives and occasionally grunts at Charles from the front seat, and hopes that the way he’s sitting somehow conceals the semi in his trousers.

Of course, when the van comes squealing up beside them and runs them off the road, any thoughts of Charles naked and bound with purple cords are abruptly forgotten, and Erik remembers he has a job to do.

When Erik was hired at first he didn’t understand why someone like Charles would even need a bodyguard. Yes, the fact that Charles is substantially wealthy means that he is likely to be the target of thieves and criminals, but Charles is also a telepath- a very powerful one, given what Erik is led to believe- so to begin with Erik cannot understand why someone like Charles would require a chaperone. But then Erik realises. Charles is, essentially, a pacifist. He believes in peace, order, compliance with the law and all those boring things that Erik regards with disdain in spite of his military background, and so there’s no way someone like Charles would be able to do what’s necessary in order to fight off any attackers. Charles is no pushover, that much is clear, but that doesn’t mean he’s ready to hurt, maim, and kill in order to protect himself.

Fortunately, that’s what he has Erik for.

Erik can’t help but blame Charles a little for the fact that they’ve just been forced off the road- if the sight of Charles’ stunning blue eyes in the rearview mirror hadn’t been so fucking compelling Erik would have been paying more attention, and he would have been able to use his mutation to crumple up the van before it became a threat. As it happens, the moment when Erik realises the van is there at all is the moment of impact.

It doesn’t take long for Erik to spring into action, and within minutes the van looks like it’s just been through the crusher and its occupants have been efficiently dispatched. Charles did not allow Erik to kill them, in spite of Erik’s protests, so instead Erik had to use his powers to pin the men down whilst Charles extracted information about who they were from their minds, before wiping away any recollection of the day’s events from their memories entirely.

“You could have at least brainwashed them into walking somewhere to get a car for us, instead of letting them go…” Erik grumbles almost an hour later as he treks with Charles through the dim forest.

Erik’s words, the first full sentence he has ever really spoken to Charles, at least puts a stop to Charles’ tuneless whistling, which is something. Still, the way Charles tilts his head as he looks at Erik once again makes Erik wish he could shut Charles up in some other _more satisfying_ way.

“Well, that would have been a rather pointless endeavour, Erik”, Charles replies rather patronisingly, “Given that we don’t know where on earth we are, and it could have taken days for them to return for us”.

“So, what- this is the better alternative? Wandering aimlessly through the woods in the fading light, leaving ourselves open to being eaten by a wolf or a moose or something?”

Now Charles’ expression is really meant to mock him, Erik can tell.

“Moose don’t eat people, darling…”

Just that word- ‘darling’- is like an insult, but at the same time it’s something that prompts and unwanted surge of longing in Erik’s chest, something he tries bitterly to ignore as he once again resumes his sullen silence, and refuses to speak to Charles for the rest of the journey. More than once Erik wishes he had just followed his first instinct and used his powers to propel their broken car back home. Given modern cars are more electrical than mechanical Erik knew just from looking that he wouldn’t be able to fix it, but he could have at least pushed it back to the Xavier mansion easily enough. But no, Charles had insisted they walk, and there was something in the commanding tone of Charles’ voice that made Erik obey before he knew what had happened.

By the time they reach a small cabin in the woods Erik is beyond grumpy, and Charles is beyond smug at the sight of it. He eagerly runs on ahead, before stopping at the door and turning back to face Erik, practically bouncing on the spot as he grins excitedly and gestures for Erik to unlock the door. Part of Erik wants to protest their breaking in, but he complies anyway and then Charles is running inside and immediately rushing through the rooms, before Erik finds him kneeling in front of a fire as he starts to light it. Well, _attempts_ to light it might be more apt… It soon becomes clear that Charles isn’t the most hands-on of people, and Erik can only watch for a moment before he lets out a noise of disgust and gently shoves Charles aside as he gets to work himself- lighting kindling and placing wood until he has the makings of a very impressive fire.

Whilst Erik is working on the fire Charles explores the rest of the small cabin, presumably confirming the fact that they are completely alone, and when he returns he drops back to his knees beside Erik, humming contentedly and leaning against Erik, practically rubbing against him like a cat. Erik lets out another noise of disgust as he moves away and stands up, but he is halted from going any further by Charles hand grasping his thigh.

“Wait…” Charles says, his eyes wide and beseeching though it’s his voice that prompts Erik to stay. “You’re hurt…”

Charles looks down and Erik follows his eyes, watching Charles draw his fingertips gently over Erik’s white shirt which is stained with red over Erik’s stomach.

“May I…?” Charles asks, gazing up at Erik once more.

Erik manages to give a small incline of his head in response and then Charles is carefully unbuttoning Erik’s shirt (unbuttoning it far further than necessary in Erik’s opinion) until a large cut across Erik’s abdomen is exposed.

“It doesn’t look too bad”, Charles explains, reaching to the side of himself for the first aid kit Erik didn’t realise he’d brought over earlier. “I think something has just grazed you. Though, to be honest, I’m a little surprised you didn’t deflect whatever it was, given the impressive powers you have courtesy of your mutation…”

“Well maybe I was too busy saving your fat ass”, Erik retorts, before he practically bites down on his tongue in a rather pointless attempt to prevent himself from speaking out of turn.

To his surprise, Charles smirks.

“Oh, Erik… I think it’s rather more likely you were too busy _staring_ at my fat ass, rather than saving it…”

It’s at that moment that Charles looks up from where he was previously cleaning Erik’s skin with a piece of cloth, turning his gaze up at Erik as he wipes away the last of the blood and places the cloth to one side, before leaning close and pressing his mouth to Erik’s skin. Charles places a kiss just above where the cut is as Erik inhales a sharp breath in response, watching as Charles leans back once more and stares up at Erik, looking so ethereal and compelling that Erik wonders for a moment whether he has actually been stolen away by some kind of forest nymph.

Charles laughs softly. “Not a nymph, maybe more like a nymphomaniac…” he replies, raising his eyebrows at Erik and flashing him a rather dirty smile that prompts a deep stir of arousal in Erik’s groin. “Of course…” he adds, drawing the palms of his hands slowly up Erik’s thighs. “I would be happy to demonstrate this to you, if you were so inclined…”

At that, Charles leans forward, pressing his face into Erik’s crotch as Erik groans in response and quickly grasps Charles’ hair, pulling tight. Charles rubs his face against Erik’s groin and Erik can’t help but nudge his hips forward in response, pushing his rapidly hardening cock against where he can feel Charles’ mouth opening, the sensation of Charles’ tongue darting out completely compelling even through two layers of clothing. For a while Erik holds Charles like that, writhing and panting as Charles mouths all along the length of Erik’s clothed member, until Erik harshly pulls Charles back by his hair, staring down at him and breathing hard.

“Take your clothes off”, Erik demands, wanting it but more than that knowing that _Charles wants it_ , because ever since they started this encounter it’s like Erik can feel what Charles is feeling too- every desire and demand pushed out at Erik like subconscious instruction.

Charles’ blue eyes are almost completely dilated with black as he quickly begins to unbutton his own shirt, practically ripping it off before he turns his attention to the rest of his clothing and removing that too, manoeuvring awkwardly but adequately as Erik continues to hold him by the hair. When Charles is fully naked he settles down with his legs crossed, his hard cock jutting out between his legs with one of his hands wrapped around it, slowly stroking along the shaft. He looks sinful, beautiful, everything Erik has ever wanted, and as Erik stares down at him it’s like he’s taking in every mark, every freckle, every aspect that makes Charles who he is, that makes Charles everything Erik has ever dreamed of. Because it’s not just the fact that Charles is stunning, that he has gorgeous blue eyes and plump red lips and a glorious pink cock, it’s that he’s commanding Erik, telling him what he wants with his mind, and for the first time it’s what Erik wants too, and he’s more than eager to submit.

“Stay still”, Erik commands, loosening his hold on Charles’ hair. Charles lets out a small whimper as the tight grip on his hair is released, but he stays where he is and watches patiently as Erik removes his shirt, as Erik takes off his shoes, socks, trousers, and finally his underwear- freeing his imposing erection. Charles’ gaze drops down at that, eyes trailing down the thick length that is currently pointing right at his face, and Erik can practically see his mouth begin to water at the sight.

“You’re not to use your hands”, Erik explains, once more resuming his tight grip on Charles’ hair. “Is that understood, Charles?” he adds, giving Charles’ hair a quick tug when it becomes clear that Charles’ attention has been completely compromised.

With a whimper, Charles replies. “Yes, Erik…” “ _So strong so good so powerful”_. “I’ll do whatever you say, Erik…” “ _My perfect Erik, my Sub, perfect perfect perfect…”_

“Good”, Erik replies, feeling the thrum of Charles’ power and command run through him as he plays his part, as he does what both of them want and desire.

After Erik has finished speaking there is a brief moment when he thinks about what he’s doing, when he considers how wrong it _should_ feel, how contrary to the norm. But then he feels Charles’ lips on his cock, and all objections are shelved.

With his hands remaining faithfully in his lap Charles leans forward, sliding his lips around Erik’s cock without preamble and beginning to take the length in. The sudden sweet contact of Charles’ mouth almost makes Erik’s knees give out, and when Charles continues to swallow inch after wonderful inch Erik really does buck, legs shaking as he watches his cock completely disappear inside Charles’ mouth, as he feels the head of his member slide down the gloriously tight walls of Charles’ throat. Charles comes to a stop with his face pressed against Erik’s abdomen, and he remains there breathing through his nose, waves of lust and satisfaction pouring off of him in heady waves as he tilts his gaze up and looks at Erik, contentment and pride in his eyes, with just a little hint of the smugness Charles always seems to project.

“You little shit…” Erik murmurs, grinning as he entwines his hand tighter in Charles’ hair, causing a little groan that Erik feels vibrate through every inch of his shaft. “I suppose you think you’re pretty great, right? Because you can take a cock like you’re the world champion of giving head”.

 _“Well I was Head Boy in school…”_ Charles replies, projecting directly into Erik’s mind, his voice strong and controlled and totally fucking arousing. Even though his mouth is completely crammed full of cock Charles has the audacity to smile, his eyes shining as the corners of his lips draw up, and Erik tries very hard to resist an urge to stop what they’re doing so he can drop to his knees to kiss him.

“Alright, you asked for this…” Erik says slowly, instantly buoyed by the enthusiastic response he gets of: “ _Yes, Erik, give it to me, darling, show me what you can do, fuck my mouth, fuck me…”_

Maintaining his tight grip on Charles’ hair, Erik begins to fuck Charles’ mouth in earnest. The act varies in pace- sometimes Erik will slightly loosen his hold on Charles’ hair, allowing Charles to leisurely slide his mouth up and down the impressive length, swirling his tongue around every inch. Other times, Erik will keep his grip on Charles and fuck deep into the channel of his throat, marvelling in the way Charles does not protest, does not choke. Every so often Erik will hold Charles still, keeping Charles’ nose pressed against the sensitive skin of Erik’s groin, tilting Charles’ head gently from side to side to feel the walls of his throat rub against Erik’s member. Charles always looks up in those moments, complete pleasure and absolute faith written in his expression, his mind a heady swirl of purple energy, rich and deep and intense.

Whilst Erik fucks his mouth Charles keeps his hand moving on his own cock, only letting go occasionally to wrap both arms around the backs of Erik’s legs as Erik holds him still. After a while, though the feeling of Charles’ mouth is so good and so perfect, Erik knows he wants more, and knows very clearly that Charles wants it too. And so, Erik removes his cock, though his initial attempts to move the act in a different direction are hampered by Charles immediately turning his attention towards Erik’s balls, swiftly taking first one and then the other in his mouth as he sucks on them gently. Erik gasps and shudders, both due to the feeling and the fact that Charles looks fucking amazing with half his face obscured by cock, but eventually he regains focus and he pulls Charles’ head away, mind focused on the thought Charles projected moments earlier.

“Charles, I want you to lie down in front of the fire with your head down and your ass raised and wait for me, do you understand?”

The surge of pride and pleasure coming from Charles’ mind is so intense Erik has a hard time not immediately groaning out loud as he feels it.

“Yes, Erik”. _“You’re doing so good, darling, so perfect…”_ “Whatever you say, Erik”.

Charles has been so well-behaved Erik deems to gift him with a kiss that he places briefly on the tip of Charles’ nose, and then he is walking away towards the bathroom as he hears the sounds of Charles moving into position, as instructed. When Erik returns, bottle of moisturiser in hand given the cabin was devoid of any proper lube, Charles is as he should be- head and chest pressed into the soft rug in front of the fire, knees bent, ass raised and pointing in Erik’s direction. Charles quivers a little as Erik kneels down beside him and smooths a palm down the curve of one lush buttock, and full on yelps when Erik raises his hand and brings it down in a swift smack, before an instant surge of lust and approval is pushed into Erik’s mind in the immediate moments afterwards.

“Not so smug now, are you Charles?” Erik smirks, bringing his palm down hard against Charles’ other ass cheek as Charles moans in response, his cock hard and heavy in-between his legs and leaking drops of pre-come. Erik reaches between Charles’ spread thighs to grasp it, giving Charles’ member only a couple of generous strokes before he chuckles to himself and lets go.

“Perhaps if you’re good I’ll let you come in a bit…” Erik replies, finding himself met with a muddle of delirious half-approval and half-instruction that Erik needs to be the one to come first.

With that in mind, Erik turns his attention to the glorious sight of Charles’ ass in front of him. Popping the cap off the bottle of moisturiser Erik pours some of the lotion into the palm of his hand, before he dips his fingers in it and brings them over towards Charles’ arse. The liquid must be cold, and Charles lets out a small squeak as Erik trails one fingertip gently down the line between his buttocks, before slowly beginning to circle his entrance. Charles’ mentality is messy now, desperate, needy, and Erik can only hold out for so long before he heeds instruction and begins to push his first finger inside, impossibly aroused by how tight Charles feels and how keenly he responds to the touch.

Charles moans the whole time Erik is touching him, and by the time Erik is sliding three fingers in and out slowly and steadily Charles is practically growling at Erik in frustration, consumed by a desperate desire to have Erik inside him. Naturally, Erik is only too happy to obey, and so he removes his fingers quickly- prompting an uneven groan from Charles that turns even more desperate as Erik lines up the head of his cock. He pulls back only for a few seconds, just long enough to coat his own member with the moisturiser, and then he is lined up once more and pushing inside Charles, who pants and groans and writhes as his legs tremble beneath himself.

For a moment part of Erik is worried that he’s hurting Charles, but there is such an intense pulse of pleasure and lust and ecstasy coming from Charles’ mind that Erik knows without question that he’s enjoying himself. Though Charles’ fists clench in the soft rug and beads of sweat roll down the line of his back, Charles is clearly exorbitantly happy as Erik pushes inside, as Erik feels Charles’ hole stretch tight around his member.

 _“Perfect, Erik, my perfect Sub, I never thought I’d find someone like you…”_ Charles thinks deliriously, pushing all of his appreciation and admiration at Erik, making Erik fight to control his breathing as he stills with his cock buried to the hilt inside of Charles. For a moment Erik stays there, fingers flexing where he holds Charles on the hips, and then he feels a command to move and he’s moving, thrusting, fucking Charles who moans and shakes and begs beneath him. The pace is dictated by the intensity of Charles’ desire, by the commands Charles pushes out with his mind- the driving force behind Erik’s actions. And when Erik feels the pressure build promisingly in the base of his cock he knows Charles can feel it, knows Charles wants it, and it’s with Charles’ voice in his head that Erik slides his hand round to grasp Charles’ cock, gripping it with slippery fingers and beginning to stroke firmly.

It’s hard for Erik to hold out when everything feels so right and so good and so perfect, but Erik does until he hears the command, until he receives the permission he needs. Only then does he come, cock spurting into Charles’ ass as Erik continues to stroke Charles’ cock, causing Charles to gasp and shudder moments later as he experiences his own orgasm. The last thing Erik remembers is the majesty of Charles’ mind wrapped around his own, all the colours and light it brings, and then Erik is gone, ascending into a higher place.

When Erik comes back from Subspace he is lying on the rug in front of the fire, a warm solid weight beneath his chest, a weight that speaks with a familiarly posh accent…

“Now that you’ve come back down to earth, do you mind awfully getting the fuck off me?” Charles requests, his face muffled by the cushion his face is pressed into.

With a slightly dazed grumble Erik complies, realising his cock is still buried inside Charles and gently sliding out, prompting a groan from the both of them. When Erik is suitably disengaged he rolls over to lie on his back, gazing up at the ceiling for a moment before Charles’ face quickly comes into view.

“Hi”, Charles smiles, dropping all of his weight unceremoniously on top of Erik as he lies against him. “Well, that was pretty fucking fantastic, don’t you think?”

“Are you always this cheery after sex?” Erik asks, frowning at Charles who continues to grin down at him like an absolute lunatic.

“Oh, come on. I know you’ve probably not been getting any at your old age so you don’t have much basis for comparison, but even you have to admit that was amazing, right?”

Erik glares at Charles. “I’m not that much older than you…”

“Twelve years”, Charles interrupts succinctly. “Telepath, remember?” he adds, tapping a finger to his head. “I know these things. Speaking of which, I know that wasn’t what you were really expecting from a Dom, am I right?”

“Well… no”, Erik replies, mind drifting briefly back over numerous unsatisfying encounters with bossy Doms who were nothing at all like Charles.

“Mm, I know where you’re coming from… My experiences haven’t been that great either. Subs never wanted to fuck me and Doms told me I was a freakish misaligned excuse for a fellow Dom. It’s pathetic, really- they’re so narrowminded they have no idea what they’re missing…”

“But _we know_ , don’t we, darling?” Charles adds, stroking his fingers through Erik’s hair. “We know how special this is, how rare…”

“You seem awfully sure of yourself, Charles…”

Charles smiles. “Telepath, remember?”

Erik can’t help but mirror Charles’ smile in response, knowing in the back of his mind that people like himself and Charles will never fit into polite society, but in that moment not caring because Charles is right- what they have is better than what the world tells them they need.

“Okay, you’re right…” Erik murmurs.

“Of course I am!” Charles replies brightly. “So, shall we just admit that we are completely, definitely, hopelessly made for each other right here and now?”

“Well, that depends… Are you going to continue to be a smug little shit for the entire time during which I know you?”

Charles’ grin grows impossibly wide at that.

“Of course I am”, Charles says, before Erik decides the best way to remove Charles’ sly smile is with a kiss.

…And maybe some more spanking later.


End file.
